I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by Frozen Twins
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and the Kamiya house is a crazy place. Especially when Dawn, Tai and Sora's daughter brings out a picture of Sora Kissing Santa! Based off a pic which is based off the song.


I saw Momma Kissing Santa Claus

Christmas One Shot

Merry Christmas to All, and to All a Good Night!

It was Christmas Morning, at the Yagami house. Taichi stretched and yawned, glancing over at the clock. He and Sora had stayed up a little later then usual. Dawn, their five year old daughter with brown hair in the same style of Sora's at that age, couldn't get to sleep because Santa was coming. She had also been really rather worried that YukiAgumon wouldn't get any gifts from Santa because the snow digimon wasn't a human. She kept asking about whether or not Santa knew about digimon or if digimon had their own Santa.

What startled Taichi and Sora even more was her questions about the Nativity that had been set up, whether or not Jesus knew about digimon and if he helped them too. Taichi and Sora were non-denominational Christians, preferring to go off just what the bible said. They had seen to many Miracles in their lives to not be. Her questions had been brought up in his own mind before, but the fact that one so young was asking those questions startled him.

They finally got Dawn to go to bed. Taichi, being a regular goofball, went up to grab the few presents they had while Sora prepared breakfast for the next morning so she could just stick the cinnamon rolls in the oven and be done. When Taichi came down, it was in a full Santa costume (minus the beard). He had placed the presents under the tree, before he pulled some very cheesy turn on lines to his wife.

They had finally gotten to bed (after the working of the cheesy lines) and it was 12:00. Agumon and Biyomon had gone to the digital world to celebrate Christmas in a similar way that Taichi and Sora were. Despite all this, Taichi was now wide awake at 5:00.

"Sora, wake up. It's Christmas." he whispered in his wife's ear.

"mmm..." Sora said sleepily pushing his face away.

"It's Christmas Sora!" Taichi held her hand so she couldn't push on his face, "Come on! Get up! Santa Came!"

"Taichi... its five o'clock." Sora muttered tiredly, "Go back to sleep."

Taichi moved himself back from Sora the Grinch (at least in his mind) before he got an awful idea. He got a terribly awful horrific idea.

Sora started laughing and freaking out as Taichi tickled her side. "Taichi stop! Taichi!"

THUD!

Sora lay on the ground next to the bed, as Taichi looked down on her innocently. "I swear Yagami... arrgh. Your so infuriating!"

"But it's Christmas. There's joy and laughter everywhere!" Taichi spouted out to her.

Sora shook her head, "Can't ever get up to make it to work on time and yet Christmas day... By the Sovereigns Taichi, your such a kid."

"Aww, come on Sora, you know that's not true. Besides, I'm allowed to be a kid. It's Christmas!" Taichi spouted gleefully.

Sora shook her head, and Taichi stared at her lovingly in her new Garudamon robe she had worn to bed. "Your so beautiful Sora." He said admiringly.

Sora glanced up at him, then proceeded to grab the pillow she had fallen onto the floor with and throw it at his face. "Can it Yagami. Your in enough trouble as it is. But I'm up, so we might as well go down." Sora said yawning.

The two proceeded to make their way downstairs into their small living room. They were poor and were living relatively modestly. Anything fancy had come as a gift, such as the must needed computer. The tree was one Taichi had gone into the country and whacked himself and was already starting to lose it's needles. It still looked splendid to Taichi though, with it's few glass balls and candy canes it seemed to shine with an beauty that could only be compared to his wife.

"It looks amazing, doesn't it?" Sora asked him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It does." Taichi told his wife. They walked down, Tai going directly to his stockings. He pulled out his chocolate bar.

"Sugaraholic." Sora muttered.

Taichi grabbed his wife into a kiss as they sat down on the couch. "Now what, do we just wait for Dawn to get up?" Sora asked him, before yawning again.

"She's already up." Taichi told her. On cue Dawn came running downstairs with Christmas haste, before running into the next room.

"Where is she going?" Sora asked.

Taichi shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know." he looked towards the room to see Dawn on the computer. "Hey, Dawn? What are you doing?"

Dawn came running back with a picture in her hand. "Daddy! Daddy! Momma was kissing Santa Clause last night! I got a picture of it! Here it is!" The young brown haired girl told her father. Taichi looked at the picture and couldn't help but laughing. Sure enough, Dawn had not gone all the way to sleep last night, and evidently had just pretended to be sleep. There was the picture of Tai and Sora kissing, with Tai in his Santa costume.

Tai turned to his wife showing her the picture, "Cheating on me now? Are you?" He asked mischievously.

Sora glared at him, before looking at the picture. She tried to hold in her laughter , but she couldn't help it. She let out a few chuckles. "Can you blame me. Santa's hotter then even you."

"Hotter then this?" Taichi asked grinningly, portraying his body.

"Your not mad at mommy?" Dawn asked his dad.

Luckily, Taichi didn't have to answer. YukiAgumon came running down the stairs. "Presents!" she yelped, running over to them, distracting Dawn away from the picture, which Taichi put in his pocket, grinning at his wife.

"Daddy, Santa didn't give me any presents!" Dawn complained, "He didn't come to our house!" Due to the lack of money, they had only been able to get nine presents, three for Dawn, two for Yuki and one for Sora, himself, Agumon and Biyomon.

"Check your stalking, maybe he left your gift in it." Dawn ran over to her stalking. Sora looked confused, wondering exactly what Taichi had done this time. Her face turned aghast, before turning on her husband. "Mommy, Santa thought I was bad this year!" she said, holding a piece of coal in her hand.

Sora was glaring daggers into her husband as Taichi simply grinned. "You'll have to blame your mother here, Dawn." Taichi told his daughter, "Your mother got Santa so wrapped in the kiss that he must haven't had time to get you anything but coal."

Sora couldn't believe her ears. "Taichi Kamiya!" she growled at him.

"Yes!"

Sora whacked him across the face with a pillow. Dawn grinned, "Pillow fight!" She yelled as Taichi grabbed his own pillow to hit Sora with. YukiAgumon, not wanting to be left out of the fun, grabbed her own pillow to join in. It was a Christmas to remember for the Kamiya family.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all A good night.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon

-

-

-

Based on the I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus pic by CherryGirlUK On deviant art.


End file.
